Christmas Revelation
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Merry Christmas to all and to all a happy new year! This is for my friend AxL, as I was her Secret Santa for Christmas 2018! I hope you all love this, I made it with time to spare thankfully. Read and review, thank you! P.S.: I own NONE OF Youkai Watch or AxL's OC's (Harabi and Kumo Chan) only the plot and my Watch Quartet.


The unsettling thunders blare through the unease of red skies, flashes of prickly green lightning invading the skies. Rain is the most uncommon phenomena of the Yokai World, only to have embers upon embers fall when it was called for. Creatures of various sizes crawled on the ground, scattering everywhere to find shelter and food. Hosts is what they needed to live in.

The air felt like stones pressed to one's chest, heaviness unbearable. As if its atmosphere was that of another planet. That's to be expected when your miles upon miles beneath the Earth.

Scorpions with skulls on the tip of its tail, ready to inject its potent hallucagenic venom to confuse foes until they can be eaten. Gorgons with various legs like a lizard hoped to and from, awaiting unsuspecting prey to let their guards down and take them as their prisoner.

On the outskirts of Enma's Palace are the mountains known to everyone as The Mandragora Hilltops. A paradise for the plant to flourish and to be harvested as medicine. Only throughout the months of January to November are they at their peak, but only in December do the numbers dwindle because of untimely and peculiar weather.

Creatures big and tall thrive where the crevices are hidden, crimson eyes glancing to the outside to unnerve anyone that makes their way. Food was abundant if you had the right survival techniques and power.

Power. The one thing Kaira, the King of the Serpents possessed but could not use to obtain the throne to Enma's castle. He had plenty of it to use in combat, it even matched the current King himself, but he was proven unworthy. Treachery upon the place demanded him to become imprisoned.

That was the first thing they did. Unfortunately, due to his slick nature and cunning abilities of his snake brethren he escaped, but not before tearing his jail cell to broken pieces everywhere. He ran as far as he could, only the hilltops to provide him with a home and solitude.

The cave he chose was home to a pack of incredibly bloodthirsty werewolves. They snarled and clawed at him when he got too close, but he proved them of his might. If snakes could roar, he would be the prime example. His identity as a half human and half Yokai made everyone, particularly the Yokai world, uneasy of his presence. He never came to know of his parents but was raised inside Enma's kingdom until his outburst for power.

Like that he was deemed unfit and now he lives here, inside an uncomfortable cave filled to the brim with drafts. Pebbles all sharp everywhere, he could not sleep in his human form thus giving him the choice of resting in his anaconda form.

His head was the shape that of a puff adder, scales of a dark aqua sheltered from the light outside of the cave. It would look brilliant, but it also means beware of my appearance. In Kaira's mind, he believed the world was out to get him. For being so different, abandoned by his parents, to be thrown in jail for attempting to take the throne. Just what kind of life was he living?

His eyes blinked with their two pairs of eyelids on each eye, sharp eyes gazing into one spot of the cave mind going blank. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. Just what did he do to create such a terrible life?

All his body expands and retracts as he takes deep breaths, unsure if he has the energy to even go out hunting for dinner. It had only been about 3 days since he escaped that wretched cell. He'd rather be free than a prisoner all his life. But he won't deny the fact he missed having a home. To have a bedroom, a bathroom, the roof over his head. That one person to talk to, who never judged him for anything he stood for or did.

 _ **Enma.**_ Just the thought of his name… made his outer nostrils flare out of anger. If it was anger, he rolled his eyes at the thought of him. Like himself, Enma has a history of unneeded discourse and now that he thought about it, the pressure of being the king was a bit unbearable according to Nurarihiyon.

Unlike all the rumors against Kaira, he had feelings too. Regardless if you were a Yokai or human, emotions are a part of everyone.

Enma was probably the only one who understood his pain. That handsome boy with his cunning smile, his stoic personality like that of the Great King Enma, those cheeks that were like a rabbit's. He shakes his head, moving his body into the puddles of water sending chills all through his robust body. At least he hoped it was water.

Unbeknownst to him, a blue king cobra with a sapphire like jewel encrusted on its cheek right before meeting the nostrils had slithered into his layer. Just his luck, a possible intruder… But then again, since it was one of his brethren he couldn't deny the friend for a home.

It wasn't any bigger than himself, probably about a third of his size as an anaconda. It propped its head up, hissing to taste the flavor of the atmosphere. Kaira inched closer to it, butting his head under its chin.

" **Don't be scared. My home is your home."** He sent the message telepathically. He speaks like that to let them get the firm note he meant no harm. The snake, oddly, kept dancing its head back and forth, slowly trying to make itself taller. Not all snakes had the best composure.

However, the poor the serpent ended up on its back, slithering back and forth trying to get back on its stomach. This happened to all snakes, but Kaira figured it'd be best to look after the poor thing, be on the lookout for predators.

" _Mother b#!$%! Why must this happen whenever I shapeshift."_

Kaira's eyes widen at the profusive language his friend was able to use. He shifted back to his regular form, coming towards the noodle. It gets picked up and overturned, placed back onto the cold floor. It looks back up to Kaira.

" _Pardon my French Kaira. Snakes are one of the harder animals for me to transform into."_

Without missing a beat, Kaira took out his sword readying himself to take down what might be a rogue doppelganger. Sharp object now in his face, the poor snake retreated into the corner of pointed rocks. _"I-I mean you no harm!"_ He beckoned for Kaira to put away the sword, as his figure melted and morphed itself into a figure of a child.

"Were you sent by Enma and his siege of arrogant followers to end me?!"

"N-No! I am from the palace, but I have no means of doing anything of the sort! Please just hear me out!" He begged, using his pointer finger on the tip of the sword to lightly and cautiously point it away from him.

Kaira reluctantly did so, unsure if this was more treachery about to be done. He materialized snakes from the walls of rock around them, to block any attacks that would potentially cause fatal damage had the boy done so.

"My name is Charles. I am one of Enma's creations based on the Yokai watch. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, King of the Serpents." He bowed to Kaira, right hand going out to his left side, right leg crossing the left. The gleaming jewel upon his face intrigued Kaira. Just why was he even here. His sword still drawn in his hand, he was about to strike before the boy could have the opportunity of his own-

*THWACK* He falls forward, only using his head as the rest to keep his body up. Kaira sighs loudly, sheathing his sword back into its place.

"He created me and my siblings to keep himself from going mad doing all the work in the Palace. We are his… how do you say, stress relief?" He does a hand stand, tilting backwards to land on his feet. The rain and thunder bellowed into the cave, creating a vague echo. Kaira begins tapping his foot, merely wanting to be left alone for eternity.

But upon hearing his hunch of unbearable stress with the job was correct, he let out a small saying. "So, it's true?"

"Unfortunately, so." Charles agrees, hearing small screeches of banshees and huge insects going to war with each other. "So why are you here?" A big metaphoric question mark appeared in Charles eyes.

All this new information confused Kaira to no end. He'd never even seen the boy in the castle when he was around or his presumed siblings, or even aware of this item called a 'Yokai watch'. Nothing important was ever mentioned to him. He figured.

"Enma has requested me to come for you for a special matter." He places his hands together, looking up at the blue serpent. Charles wasn't sure if he was going to get eaten or turned into some sort of object and thrown back the kingdom, but he wanted to hear his reaction.

Kaira explodes into his anaconda form, now sure he was about to be sent back to prison. Charles flew out of the cave, using his hands to provide friction on the ground. He attempts to strike the boy.

" **I REFUSE TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT FORSAKEN PLACE.** " Charles avoided the large teeth snared at him, causing the ground to shake. He was aware of Kaira's power but with no knowledge of how angry he was of his history. However, thanks to the constant gymnastics training he's done, he was able to dodge the onslaught.

A tail whip came his way, jumping back with a good amount of power, just barely the tip coming close to his clothing. Charles kept screaming while doing so, seeing as violence was never in his vocabulary.

The fellow snake heir turned back into his human form, swiping his sword coming at Charles.

" **Just what in the world does he even want? Ridicule me and boast about his power?"** he asks, venom of rage seething from within his teeth. Various swears came from the boys' mouth, his beanie hat becoming skewered into the nearby tree.

"He wants to visit his uncle for the holidays!" He places his hands up to his face, not ready for the inevitable. Kaira once again, stopped for a moment to process this odd request. Charles turns himself into stone, like seeing Medusa wasn't bad enough. He was probably a far-off descendant, but this was usually done out of defense.

"Wh… Why would he want me to go?" His arms fall to his sides, waiting for the poor boy in front of him to become mush again. The figure fell forward breaking into several large pieces. Kaira knew he was going to have to control his anger one day or another, maybe this was one of the reasons he couldn't be deemed a king.

The pieces reanimate, stone becoming skin and bones. He takes a deep breath, scratching at his eyes making sure no dirt was in the middle of his eyes. Thankfully, anger wasn't a common emotion for Charles, he even deemed it unbearably exhausting.

"Does he mean Mao? Did he get his memory back?" This relatively shocked him, even knowing Enma's uncle was meant to be in hiding.

"Technically, he never lost it. Events with a boy named Keita has ensured Enma's ideology to unite the Yokai world and human world together so no war would break out. Although the matters concerning Mao and his family's lives are at a standstill, as I don't know if he's still in danger. However, he is in good hands."

He dusts himself off. "It's for a Christmas party, Kaira. He wanted to invite you." He polishes the jewel on his face. This new info blew Kaira out of the water. Stunned for the second time today, his heart and mind were all over the place. Hatred, resentment, shock, relief.

Just what was he planning?

"If it's alright with you, he asked me to escort you to the human world to Uncle Mao's home. The party only just begun." Charles asks, tip toeing towards the older boy making sure to watch his own movements.

All this just for a party, and potentially scaring the poor boy to death. He lets out his hand, in assurance that he wasn't going to hurt him. "I… apologize for my outbursts. I've been upset for quite a long time and I didn't mean to let it out on you." The smaller boy smiles, taking his hand and shaking it.

Charles nodded, using a snap of his fingers to open a portal out to the human. He led the way, hand still in Kaira's.

Much to Kaira's surprise, Charles led him to one of the richest parts of Springdale where he didn't expect the true king to even live. You would think he'd live somewhere without much money or else he'd be a prime candidate for living in an apartment complex.

A huge mansion lying on the very corner of Breezy Hills, known as the Stone House had the partygoers to their destination.

Like his animal's instinct came on cue, the goosebumps on his arms burst trying their best to become accustomed to the unbearable cold air. Snowflakes accumulated on the ground out of reach from the pavement. The thinnest of blankets was starting to cover the grass, with no one bothering to make snowballs or snow angels. Kaira rubbed at his arms, hoping to get out of this freezing mess.

He drags Charles over through the House gates, pressing the button for anyone to listen for the ring. There wasn't any audible sound outside but judging by all the Christmas decorations it's only heard from inside.

Kaira doesn't question why humans do it every year, he's aware of their reasons. Not once has he ever been invited into a holiday party, or even be given a present or be told he was loved. About to make a move to open his own portal back to the Yokai world, the doors hinged. Warmth escaped out to the open.

A boy with brown hair, 3 cowlicks invited them in. "Oh! You must be Kaira! Welcome to our party! I'm Keita." The boy lends out his hand. The heat from the party must be making him sweat, but he radiated positive energy. Kaira's heart skips a beat and takes his hand without noticing.

Keita stepped out of the way, receiving a celebratory embrace from Charles. Gold was embroidered everywhere in this mansion, not one inch was spared. A girl with long voluptuous hair, made her way from the kitchen to the dining room wearing a Christmas tree apron adorned in little lights and glitter.

"You should try my sister's cookies! They're the best, especially her decadent brownies." Charles mouth drools just from the thought of chocolate. She smiled at her brothers' compliment, watching the tall blue haired boy in front of her.

"Afternoon! I am Chastity. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiles, handing the plate of cookies to Kaira. Snickerdoodle invaded his nostrils, enticing him to pick up a piece. He does so, the girl kneeling and picking her dress up to him. 'At least no one is the least bit primal at this little festival.' He thinks to himself.

They walked over into the living room where many of the guests were sitting idly and conversing. Off to the large sofas, we find Roxanne mingling with her new friend, one she recently met while at her flower shop. 

Her friend had soft baby blue hair with bangs covering her eyes, long sleeve shirt adorned with bells and white sweat pants covered in Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and santa claus patterns.

"What flowers do you prefer Harabi-san, the Anemone or the Begonia's?" She asks Harabi who is drinking her mug of hot cocoa with little marshmallow stars. She wasn't one to mingle with anyone out of the blue, she had her humble friend Kumo-Chan by her side, talking to Whisper about other Yokai they've come to learn about.

"I like the Anemone's better, they remind me of the stars." She says softly, encircling her choice with her sleeve. Roxanne giggles, fixing her little Christmas tree earrings.

"I've come to adore all flowers and I love receiving input. One day I want to have an island garden dedicated to them. I can even make a spot for you!" She has the idea, leggings and red shoes making her sit up on the sofa.

"O-Oh my, I don't think you need to do all that for me." Harabi waves off the request, but an island of flowers would be a spectacle to anyone.

Kumo-Chan looks at the scrapbook of plants Roxanne has collected photographs of, dazzled by their colors and shapes. "Is it possible to have a flower bed to sleep on? What do you recommend?" He asks, turning the book on its side, having all its pages flip through with great speed.

"Oh! This looks comfortable!" Blue flowers, not yet ready to bloom but in adult form he pointed to. She looked at the species. Ah, the comfrey's! Very nice choice, can be used as a topical ointment too!" Roxanne adds, making a list of seeds to grab for Kumo-Chan's nature bed.

" _If you ask me, buzz-buzz, Dahlia's make for great blankets, buzz-buzz."_ A giant hornet hovers over them, shocking Harabi. Already noticing the theme color of her other brother, Roxanne was about to grab a fly swatter until Kumo-Chan beat her right to the kick.

"I'm kind of famished right now Harabi-san so if you don't mind…?" He asks so pleadingly. The Hornet looked ready to fly off and out of said mansion in hopes of escaping certain doom. Harabi's friend does just that, jumping up to catch the thing, giving chase.

"My apologies for Caspian. He doesn't really know how to make a 'proper' welcome. I hope he didn't frighten you too bad." Harabi sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head, right under the elf hat.

Kaira looked on from afar with Charles, making their way to the ballroom to find the King himself sitting in a chair with Tsuchigumo and Ogama, contemplating what would be the best gift to bring Enma. They didn't tell him yet, but he was getting annoyed that they still couldn't leave their rivalry back in their proper past.

Not that they haven't made amends, Nurarihyion already got them married but old habits die hard.

Enma's golden eyes opened to that of Kaira and Charles making their way over to the table. He winks for Charles to go thanking him for his services. He nods to the king, skipping his way out of the ballroom.

Inaho dances with Usapyon who's having trouble trying to keep up with her moves. He sways here and there, trying to catch up to her influx of dancing but just couldn't make the cut. There involved a kick like that from the can-can, sending the poor Yokai flying out of the room, plopping between Jibanyan and Komasan who were about smooch under mistletoe, only to end up giving their kisses to the cheeks of Usapyon.

Kaira sits down, begrudgingly earning silence and respect from the generals who say nothing of their own accord and nod.

"Just what on Earth do you want oh 'Great King'?" He starts harshly, placing a hand under his chin. Enma didn't waver from his stoic personality, but he felt the sting of those words. Anger just didn't get the best of him.

"I want to make amends, Kaira-san. To make you part of the family in the kingdom."

Wonderful. ANOTHER potential lie just to get him in a trap to get him back to prison is all Kaira could think. He makes such a grumpy face, he doesn't want to acknowledge the king at all. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. Maybe he's living some sort of nightmare placed by Nura to get him into further infuriation.

He almost jumps and grabs the hand that gets placed upon his shoulder but relaxes as it isn't out of malice.

Making a sneer face to combat whatever game Enma was playing, for war was about to be unleashed. As he does however, Enma's face isn't filled with any kind of torment or pride. Sympathy. An emotion Kaira rarely felt for anybody.

"The Yokai World isn't only led by just me or Nura. **It's lead by all of my friends, Kaira.** " His golden eyes glisten, causing a moment of bliss to pass through his body. Just what emotion was invading his body now?

" **I want** _ **you**_ **to be a part of my allies, Kaira-kun. To lead with me and carry decisions to benefit both the Yomakai and Human worlds. I can't do it without someone strong like you."** Impressive how he didn't say 'me' in that line. Whatever charade Kaira has been playing all his life from whatever neglect he's felt throughout the years, it melts away in relief and happiness.

He was sure his ears weren't working even his body betraying him as he tried to look away out of jealousy, just waiting for the prank to be over. His eyes let loose a sudden barrage of tears. Ogama and Tsuchigumo were stunned, even surprising Enma himself.

His face becomes scrunched, hands covering only his eyes.

Enma leads Kaira into a gentle embrace, the latter trying to fight back. It was in vain, as his pain and anguish from everything that's happened in his life was finally let out. A quiet but scorning whine escaped his throat, embracing Enma fully this time out of pure friendship. Maybe even more.

The king rubs at his face cheek to cheek, feeling the small gasps Kaira unleashes. "I'm sorry they treated you like that all this time. **From now on, you will be one of the most important figures in my life. I will never let anyone treat you as terribly as they did back then.** "

Kaira's claws dig into Enma's expensive clothing but he knew it didn't matter. Friendship is what mattered. Love is what made the world go on. He scratches Kaira's hair, massaging his back.

"Enma! Where are you?" That familiar voice he only just came to meet just days before. His Uncle, Mao.

Ogama and Tsuchi scurried out of their chairs to lead the other king into the room to have him sit down with them. It leads to a small scuffle, having Mao come in without either of them being escorts. He wears an ugly holiday sweater with Enma as a baby on the front and his grown-up form on the back with Christmas lights and snowflakes scattered.

Enma smiles largely, beckoning for his uncle to sit next to him and Kaira. Mao, happiness overtaking him ran over to his nephew, encasing Enma with a full-blown hug. His elbow dug into Kaira's shoulders, but he wasn't alarmed.

"What do you want to do first, Enma-kun?" He asks, as the Christmas party was thrown for him. Games, little treasure hunts, dances were all planned, even gingerbread house making.

"Whatever you want, Uncle." Enma received a chaste kiss to his forehead from Mao.

"Who's this fellow over here? Is he alright?" He asks curious and worried. Enma looked back at Kaira's form, eyes a little red from crying.

"My future husband, Kaira."

The serpent heir deadpans from his chair, earning hearty laughter from Mao and Enma, picking him up and patting his back. This was no prank. He knew it now. After all, if anyone was going to propose to be Enma's husband that would be him.

"Keita! You're going to be on my team for the gingerbread house competition!" Kanchi yells from the other room.

"Like H-(car horn)! Keita's going to be on my team!" Mac reiterates.

"Bulls-(cow mooing)! Find your own partner!" Their cursing was bleeped out for everything thanks to the watch inhabitors. Kaira really does have a new family to be with.


End file.
